Websites
Interesting websites around the Internet related to the Revelation Space series by Alastair Reynolds. Official websites *'Official website of Alastair Reynolds' - Includes of a section dedicated to the Revelation Space universe, with the official chronology of the setting (as official as it gets), a handy RS glossary, as well as some notes on lighthugger starships, and even a few of Reynolds' own illustrations for the setting. *'Teahouse on the Tracks' (June 2007 - February 2010) - Older blog of A. Reynolds, with some of the articles covering the RS series and its publication. *'Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon' (February 2010-present) - Current blog of A. Reynolds, with some of the articles covering the RS series and its publication. Fansites and fan forums *'[http://jugglerandshrouder.freeforums.org/ ''Juggler and Shrouder Forums]' - These were the biggest fan discussion forums on the Revelation Space series (and other A. Reynolds works) during the late 2000s and early 2010s. Sadly, they appear to be defunct. (A link to the archived remnants of the forums is available here.) Reynolds himself was a member of the forums in the early 2010s. ''Two Things, Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon blog, 6 September 2012 *'Revelation Space discussion subreddit' - Current biggest discussion forum dedicated to the Revelation Space universe, operated as a subreddit of Reddit. * The Fandom-powered wiki you're currently reading. :-) Online articles, interviews et al With Alastair Reynolds Interviews with or articles about Alastair Reynolds, Welsh science fiction writer and former ESA scientist, author of the Revelation Space series. *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100730002422/http://www.zone-sf.com/alreynolds.html Some Sort Of Internal Consistency... - Alastair Reynolds interviewed by Duncan Lawie] (Zone-SF.com, ca summer 2002, Duncan Lawie) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20080618000511/http://www.infinityplus.co.uk/nonfiction/intar.htm Deep Space, Deeper Revelations - An Interview with Alastair Reynolds by Nick Gevers] (InfinityPlus.co.uk, 2001, updated verision of July 2000 interview for Interzone, Nick Gevers) *An Interview with Alastair Reynolds by John Berlyne, SFRevu.com, 18 May 2001 *Audio interview with Alastair Reynolds (included in the article The Spectrum of Space Opera, 3 October 2002, by Rick Klefell of Agony Column) *An Interview with Alastair Reynolds by Anthony Brockway, orig. publ. December 2003, republished 25 June 2009 on the Babylon Wales blog, by Anthony Brockway *Aberrant Dreams magazine - An Interview with Alastair Reynolds, Autumn 2005 issue of Aberrant Dreams magazine, interview by Ernest G. Saylor and Joseph W. Dickerson *SFFWorld - Interview with Alastair Reynolds, 31 March 2008 *'No one pointed a gun at my head and said, become a science fiction writer' (The Guardian, 23 June 2009, by Richard Lea) *Alastair Reynolds: 'I've been called the high priest of gothic miserablism' (The Guardian, 13 July 2009, by Stuart Jeffries) *Episode 73: Live with Gary K. Wolfe and Alastair Reynolds (The Coode Street Podcast, 29 October 2011, by Gary K. Wolfe and Jonathan Strahan) *[https://lareviewofbooks.org/article/fascinated-neutrality-an-interview-with-alastair-reynolds/ Fascinated neutrality: An Interview with Alastair Reynolds] (Los Angeles Review of Books, 7 April 2013, by Jerome Winter) *A 2014 Interview with Alastair Reynolds, Parts 1, 2 and 3 (Agony Column Podcast, 4 August 2014, by Rick Klefell of Agony Column) *Episode 32 - Interview with Alastair Reynolds, The Creative Writer's Toolbelt, 21 March 2015 *LocusMag.com - Paul Di Filippo reviews Alastair Reynolds, Locus Magazine, 16 June 2016 *Episode 284: Alastair Reynolds, Revenger and the Far, Far Future (The Coode Street Podcast, 10 September 2016, by Gary K. Wolfe and Jonathan Strahan) *An Interview with Best-Selling Science Fiction Author Alastair Reynolds (Futurism.media, September 2017, by Neal Ulen) *Alastair Reynolds on Returning to Revelation Space in Elysium Fire (12 February 2018, by Ross Johnson) ---- With John Lee Selected interviews with John Lee, award-winning audiobook narrator who has provided narration for all the audiobook adaptations of the Revelation Space series. *Going Public... In Shorts with Narrator John Lee (June Is Audiobook Month) (BethFishReads.com literary blog, 24 June 2013) *John Lee – Interview with a Golden Voice: Famous for his resonant voice, narrator John Lee chats with AudioFile (AudioFileMagazine.com, 17 March 2017) *[https://www.lapl.org/collections-resources/blogs/lapl/reading-aloud-interview-john-lee Reading Aloud: Interview with John Lee, Audiobook Narrator], Los Angeles Public Library, April 2018) *John Lee himself, talking briefly about one of the audiobook adaptations he worked on recently, February 2016) *Spotlight on John Lee - narration sample, interview, summary, etc. (AudioFileMagazine.com) Video interviews et al Public appearances by A. Reynolds TEDxCardiff - Alastair Reynolds - Asking the Biggest Question|Tedx Cardiff talk (2011) - The Fermi Paradox and science fiction Picocon 27. Alastair Reynolds Talk.|Picocon 27 (2010) - the first few minutes of the talk Science fiction and fantasy discussion. Alastair Reynolds, Peter Ellis and James Christie.|Alastair Reynolds, Peter Ellis and James Christie discussing science fiction and fantasy at a panel of AutismCon, 2015 Singularity Panel with Vernor Vinge, Charlie Stross, Alastair Reynolds, Karl Schroeder (full) Interviews with A. Reynolds Interview with Alastair Reynolds|Interview at Finncon, 2009 Alastair Reynolds Interview - Geek's Guide to the Galaxy Podcast 68|Interview in episode 68 of the Geek's Guide to the Galaxy Podcast (of Wired.com), August 2012 Google Play presents Iain M. Banks, Alastair Reynolds, and Peter F. Hamilton|Live discussion with Iain M. Banks, Alastair Reynolds, and Peter F. Hamilton, 27 September 2012 Imaginales 2013 Entretien avec Alastair Reynolds|Longer interview (45 min.) at the Les Imaginales festival of speculative fiction in France, May 2013 Interview d'Alastair Reynolds aux Imaginales|Shorter interview (ca 12 min.) at the Les Imaginales festival of speculative fiction in France, May 2013 Author Spotlight Alastair Reynolds - Sword & Laser|Author spotlight and interview at Sword & Laser, March 2014 Geekopolis 2015 interview de Alastair Reynolds pour Actusf|Interview with Alastair Reynolds at Geekopolis 2015 References See also * Revelation Space series cover art - An overview of the book covers for published Revelation Space works. * Fan art - Various Revelation Space universe fan art by tallented illustrators all around the Internet. * Adaptations of the Revelation Space universe - An overview of all currently known adaptations of works in the series or their elements, in various media. W